Maenad
Character Synopsis Maenad refers collectively to a group of villains from Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. At first their identities are unknown, and they go by the name of Mysterious Girl (謎の少女, Nazo no Shojō?). They have come to Earth from the True Moon to seize the Crystals, and move swiftly in gathering them. The Maenads resemble the Summoner Rydia, and share her power to summon Eidolons. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C | 2-B Verse: Final Fantasy Name: Maenad | Mysterious Girl Gender: Varies (Can be Male or Female) Age: At least 1,000 Years Old (Should be around the age of The Creator) Classification: A Inter-Dimensional Alien Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Poision Manipulation, Transmutation, Time Manipulation (Can stop time), Space Manipulation (Can teleport both her and her opponents across the battlefield and even into the void), Weather Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Meteor Summoning, Petrification, Non-Corporeal (Has no physical form and has to manifest to interact with our reality), Telepathy, Summoning (Can summon Eidolons and Bahamut), Dimenensional BFR (Can send and trap her opponets into alternate dimensions), Biological Manipulation (Can steal others DNA and alter their genes to look like a person), Immortality (Type 9, As long as The Maenad's exist The Mysterious Girl will remain), ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ (Even a single Maenad is considered by Cecil and gang to be far stronger than anyone they've faced including Zeromus who can create Big Bangs as an ultimate attack. Transcends Space and Time) | Multiverse Level '(The Mysterious Girl is the collective power and thoughts of all Meanad's combined, each of them existing beyond Space-Time and being superior to Zeromus's Big Bang. Oneshot the creator who is superior to all maenad's, of which there are billions of) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Meanads are higher dimensional entities who's existence is beyond Space and Time) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ (Should be much stronger than the combined efforts of The Party) Striking Ability: Universal+ '''(Exists beyond Space-Time itself, can freely exist within The Interdimensional Rift) | Multiversal (Embodies the collective power of each Meanad, which includes billions of entities who trascend Space-Time) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Could likely tank hits from Zeromus who can create Big Bangs) | '''Multiverse Level (Was unable to be harmed by The Creator, who they defeated with one attack and without effort) Stamina: Limitless (Exists as a entity of no physical form thus stamina is irrelevant for them plus Maenad was never shown fatiguing either) Range: Multiversal+ (Maenad have the ability to traverse the multiverse as a whole in search of the crystals) Intelligence: High (Maenad have vast knowledge they've collected over the years, they also have an idea of how evolution works and about the vast multiverse as a whole) Weaknesses: None Versions: An Individual Maenad | The Mysterious Girl Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing notable Extra Info: The Type 9 Immortality specifically applies to The Mysterious Girl and not a standard Maenad. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Games Category:Neutral Characters Category:Aliens Category:Races Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Psychics Category:Magic Users Category:Civilizations Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Summoners Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Anti-Villian Category:Tier 2